Destiny Awaits
by Commandercrazy
Summary: Story following the death of Shepard and the love she shared with Ashley. But when Shepard is found alive and awakes from a coma. Shepard will learn how everything has changed. Please leave a review! Let me know what you think and ideas on where you want this story to go
1. Chapter 1-Destiny Awaits

Destiny awaits

"Go Ashley! That is an order!" Shepard yelled as Ashley was brought up the ramp to the Normandy.

"Shepard Please I can fight. I can still do this!" Ashley called back knowing she was in no shape to continue fighting, but she couldn't leave Shepard. Ashley's leg was badly injured and blood ran down her face. Liara held her arm to keep her from falling over. Ashley stared into Shepard's eyes pleading for her not to leave again.

Shepard stepped a foot closer and looked into Ashley's eyes with a sadness she had never seen before. It was the look of a lovers breaking heart. She was letting Ashley go. This was it.

"Ashley please go, I'm sorry," her eyes pleaded with pain.

"I love you Jane Shepard. Please don't leave me again. I can't live without you," Ashley said as Liara backed further into the docking bay.

"I love you Chief. Liara get her out of here please," Shepard said stepping back and watched as the docking bay doors closed.

~Normandy~

When I heard the news the Citadel was destroyed and Shepard's body had burnt up in the blast I didn't leave the Captain's quarters for almost a week. I knew I had a duty to the Alliance but all I needed was to grieve on my own time. Shepard was gone for the second time in my life and I knew this was it. She wasn't coming back and I needed to move on.

"Morning little guy," I said to Shepard's hamster as I stepped from the shower.

It had been six months since the war ended with the Reapers and we were back at Earth. We only heard what had happen to the Citadel eight days ago. This was the day I had to leave the safe haven of your cabin and face the world. Some Lt Commander I was.

"Ashley?" Joker called over to me over the communications.

"Yes?" I said as I buttoned the last button on my dress uniform.

Today was the day. If just seemed today was going to be the hardest day of my life.

"Admiral Hackett's ship has docked and is ready for us to board while the engineers take over the Normandy for repairs," Joker stated as I looked one last time in the mirror at my tired face.

"Let him know we will be on board in ten minutes and let the rest of the crew know to report to Hackett's ship. Including you Joker" I told him.

"Yes ma'am," Joker's voice was calm with no sign of his normal happy self.

We all were in morning. Joker had lost EDI. We all had lost Shepard. I took a deep breath and made my way to Hackett's ship and the journey I wasn't looking forward too.

The shuttles brought us all to the surface. Vancouver was the Alliance headquarters and wasn't hit as bad as London and other parts of Earth. Most of the bases were intact and we were heading to an event that made my hand sweat.

I walked with the crew into the large stadium. Hackett was waiting for us all by the stage that had been set up. Citizens and other soldiers cheered for us and shook our hands as we made our way to the front. We were heroes to the world, to the universe. The Normandy crew, Shepard's crew not mine, I was just another member of her heroic memory.

"Williams. I need to speak to you in private for a moment," Hackett said to me as I approached him and another Admiral.

"Yes sir," I said then we stepped away from the rest of Normandy's crew.

I noticed their eyes on me as I was lead away with Hackett. They looked to be worried. Liara gave me a faint smile and turned her attention to Garrus.

"Williams you have done a fine job with the Alliance and your father would have been proud. I know I am," Hackett began.

"Thank you sir," I said.

"We are promoting you to Captain and would like you to command the Normandy," Hackett stated.

"Admiral Hackett. I can't accept the promotion. I'm in no condition to command any vessel right now," I told him in a painful hurt tone.

Hackett placed a hand upon my shoulder and stared at me with a caring stare.

"Ashley, I understand you are hurting. I know you and Shepard where involved, but you are the best damn soldier we have right now and you are the best person to command the best ship in our fleet. I'm not sending you off for battle. I'm giving you an opportunity to be a leader. A leader that will make all of us proud including Shepard," Hackett explained.

I felt the tears fill my eyes but I didn't wipe it away. I let the tears fall down my cheeks. He was right and I needed the Alliance right now as much as they needed me.

"Okay sir thank you. I accept your offer."

"Good. Now let's get the memorial started and make Shepard proud of us all."

I followed Hackett to join back up with the Normandy crew. Shepard's crew and family. Now my crew and family. My new beginnings and Commander Jane Shepard's end.


	2. Chapter 2-Year One

~1 years later~

Liara walked through the Citadel wards holding onto the data pad tight in her hand as she read over the report. She stopped for a second and noticed a keeper walking slowly along the wall. She wondered to herself how the keepers stayed alive during the destruction of the Citadel. Most of the structure was destroyed by the blast, but here was a keeper. She watched it closely then felt her heart jump when the keeper opened a secret panel in the wall and disappeared behind it. Liara had never known of secret passes inside the citadel before. The new citadel had been rebuilt exactly like the original. The keepers even helped with the rebuild which half was finished a month ago. She wondered if this was something new the keepers designed. She walked to the wall where the secret panel was and come find no switch or any evidence of a panel. If she didn't see it open herself she would never believe it exist.

Liara lifted her Omni tool and pressed a few buttons.

" Liara," Miranda's face appeared on her Omni tool.

"Miranda do you know of any secret passes built on the Citadel?" Liara asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Miranda asked finding what Liara said interesting.

"I just watched a keeper enter the wall through a panel, but now I can't figure out where or how. Ever part of this station was searched. How is this possible?" Liara explained.

"I will send a team over in an hour. I will inform Admiral Hackett that we have a security problem," Miranda stated and gave Liara a friendly nod before her signal turned off.

Liara stared at the wall once again then continued to her Broker office on the next floor and waited for Miranda and an alliance team to arrive from Earth.

"Liara. Wait," Samantha Traynor called from behind Liara.

"Samantha. What is going on?" Liara asked when she noticed the look on Samantha's face.

"Lt Commander Lawson just sent me a message about unusual keeper activity. She told me what you saw," Samantha stated as she stepped into the elevator with Liara.

"Yes and you know something you aren't telling me. What is going on Samantha?" Liara demanded.

"I do know something. My engineers have been investigating the keeper for the past four months. They have been more active and there have been several reports of them disappearing behind walls. My team did multiple scans of the interior of the station and every scan has showed nothing unusually. But it you look at blueprints and what comes up on the scans the layouts don't match. It's almost like something is putting off false scans so we can't actually see what is behind the walls. The keepers are up to something strange," Samantha explained.

"Did you tell Miranda this?" Liara asked.

"Yes and our teams are now working together to figure out what is going on. When her team arrives we are going to breach the walls. My engineers and the Alliance Marines are going to solve this," Samantha informed her with a smile as she traveled the elevator with her.

An hour later, Miranda, Liara and Samantha watched as a few Alliance soldiers began to cut the panel from the wall that Liara had seen move. It was a long process because of the material used to rebuild the Citadel.

"Be ready for anything," Miranda announced after they finished the cutting and were about to removed the panel.

"Yes ma'am," a few alliance soldiers lifted their weapons at the wall as two removed the panel to reveal a hallway.

There were no keepers in sight as the soldiers moved in followed by Miranda and Liara. Samantha stood back with two other armed soldiers to make sure the entrance was guarded.

Liara held her gun high as they approached a keeper in the hall. It stopped and looked up at them. As they approached it grabbed at one of the soldiers trying to stop them from going by. Liara lowered her weapon and shot it dead.

"What are they doing? They have never shown aggression," Miranda asked as she looked down at the dead keeper.

"I have no idea, but we are going to find out," Liara stated as they continued down the long white hallway until they reached a large metal door.

"Get that door open," Miranda ordered.

The soldiers went to the door and by their surprise it opened with no problems. The soldiers entered the room with guns drawn. Miranda and Liara entered and looked around at the room. It was full of computer thermals and five other keepers. Each was at a thermal surrounding a large tank that was full of some kind of blue chemical. Inside the tank they could see the back of a naked human body.

Liara moved to the tank and when she got to the front she gasped. "By the Goddess!"

"What is it Liara?" Miranda asked as she looked over the thermals and noticed they were all medical stations.

"Shepard," Liara said looking as if she had seen a ghost.

Miranda approached Liara and looked up to see Shepard alive in the tank. She was hooked up to wires and had a mask over her face. Her right leg and arm were missing. Looked to have been lost in the blast.

"I can't believe we found her alive," Miranda stated as she began taking reads of the tank.

" Miranda we have to tell Ashley. She hasn't been the same since the day we lost Shepard," Liara asked knowing her friend would need to know.

"I know Liara, but we need to keep this a secret for now. I'm going to send my team out to guard the halls. You contact Hackett and let him know what we found. But keep this classified right now we don't need the media getting word of this now. We will let Ashley know when we know more."


	3. Chapter 3-Memories

~Memories~

"Hang in there Skipper. We are all here for you."

Her voice seemed so far away. I wanted to reach for it but I couldn't move a muscle. I tried to speak, but no words came to my lips. I felt dead, but I still could hear my crew around me. They all spoke to me. Told me to hold on and pull through. What was going on? All I remember was destroying the crucible with my pistol. Walking painfully up to the energy conduit and blasting it into a million pieces before? Before what? Everything went black, and then I heard the angel's voice. My angel. My best friend and my love. I had to fight if I wanted to see her beautiful face again.

I thought of the first time we both learned how we felt for each other and how long it took us to finally say it.

"Skipper can I ask you something?" Ashley asked as she sipped her whiskey as they sat together at the Purgatory on the citadel.

"What's that Chief?" Shepard stated with a smile then ordered another drunk from the bartender.

"All these years I have know you and I have never seen you involved with anyone. I would have thought the great Commander Shepard would have people lining up to grab a piece of you," Ashley stated not looking at her best friend.

"Maybe they have but I wasn't interested. Plus there is a war on my attention is on winning," Shepard said as she stared down at her drink and seemed lost in thought.

"The war doesn't stop people from finding warmth and comfort in the arms of another. I'm sorry I brought it up Commander." Ashley felt her chest tighten from being so straight forward.

"How about you Chief? Have you found warmth and comfort in someone elses arms?" Shepard stared at Ashley now with a strange glare in her eyes. A look Ashley had only seen once before and it was right before the SR1 Normandy exploded. When Shepard told Ashley to leave in the escape pods.

"My heart has always belonged to one person and one person only," Ashley said in a low voice as she stared into Shepard's hazel eyes.

"Really? I never knew you were ever involved with anyone," Shepard said looking defeated.

"I'm not involved with this person but I do love them. I just never told them how I feel. I've been afraid the feelings don't go both ways," Ashley told Shepard then chugged her drink down.

"Who's the lucky guy Ashley?" Shepard stated as he bumped Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley let out a small laugh and ordered another whiskey.

"You know you are my best friend right? Even after all that happen while you were with Cerberus you are still my friend," Ashley stated.

"Of course, Ash. I understand you were upset with me. I died. It was all confusing. But we are good now." Shepard said.

"My family is very special to me and there are things they may never understand. Things I have never told them or anyone else," Ashley began as her palms began to sweat.

"What is it ash? Is everything okay?" Shepard asked as she placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Shepard!" Joker shouted from behind them causing Ashley to jump.

Shepard looked at him and smile but Ashley narrowed her eyes at him for interrupting their conversation and her confession.

"What are you two doing over here all alone? I would figure Ashley would be getting drunk again with Vega," Joker stated to them both.

Shepard gave Ashley a strange look when he mentioned Vega. She wonder if he was the one she was in love with.

"Vega?" Shepard asked Ashley.

Ashley held up her hand in defense. "Oh hell no Shepard. I drink with him to let off stream but no I am not interested in Vega. He is no where near my type."

"What's your type Lt Commander? Crippled pilots?" Joker asked with a wink.

"Not in a million years Joker. Sorry." Ashley gave him a smirk.

"I'm interested in hearing what your type is Chief." Shepard said as she crosses her arms.

"Ah I don't know if telling you would be a good idea. You may not want to be my friend anymore," Ashley said as she drank her drink down and felt her head spin.

"You see Joker. Ashley was just telling me she is in love with someone but haven't told this person," Shepard told joker.

"Really? Interesting. And why not Ashley. I strong soldier like you can't express your feelings?" Joker mocked with a smile.

"I hate you both," Ashley stated.

"No you don't I'm your best friend, you love me," Shepard stated with a smile.

Shepard looked into Ashley's eyes and her smile faded. Ashley's cheeks were red and she didn't make eye contact with her.

"Oh," Shepard said softly as she realized something about Ashley.

"Oh what Shepard?" Joker asked realizing the change in Shepard.

"Joker can we have some privately please," Shepard asked him calmy.

"Sure but you are going to explain everything when we are back on the ship," he said as he walked away.

Shepard turned back to her drink and just stared at it.

"I'm sorry Shepard," Ashley said in a soft voice.

"So it is me then. You are in love with me?" Shepard asked looking up into Ashley's watering eyes.

"Yes, since the first day I met you," Ashley said as she wiped her eyes.

Shepard turned toward Ashley and gently touched one of her hands.

"Ashley."

"Don't Shepard. It's okay. I understand this is a shock and that you knowing this will mess up our friendship," Ashley stated as she pulled her hand away from Shepard.

"Ashley I have feelings for you too. It's why I never got involved with anyone all these years," Shepard explained her secret.

"What?" Ashley asked not understanding what she just heard.

"I'm in love with you too," Shepard said touching Ashley face and smiled.

"Come back to me Skipper. Please come back." Ashley voice seemed so far away but then I saw a light in the distance. I began to walk towards the light feeling my mind spin then I felt like I was laying down and I was cold.

I wondered how long I had been asleep I thought as I opened my eyes to the bright light of my room. I looked around and noticed I was hooked up to a lot of machines as they beeped and a few alarms went off.

"Commander, how do you feel?" A familiar voice asked from my right.

"I turned my head and looked at Miranda. She smiled at me with a faint but friendly smile.

"Mir…anda," I spoke but it came out weak and the words were hard to form. I blinked noticing Miranda wore an Alliance uniform and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Take your time Shepard. It was been a while since you have spoken. How do you feel?" Miranda asked again.

"Okay…I guess. I feel… drunk." I said trying to focus my thoughts.

"You have been out for awhile."

"Did I die again? Is that why…you are here?" I asked trying to adjust my shoulder. My body felt tight.

Miranda placed a hand on my shoulder and I noticed I was wearing hospital scrubs.

"No Shepard you didn't die, not this time. The keepers had kept you alive until we found you. You lost a leg and arm but we rebuilt them over time," Miranda explained.

"How long?" I asked feeling as if my body weight a million pounds.

"Shepard I really don't know how to tell you this. When we put you back together you had synthetic parts. When you destroyed the reapers, you destroy all synthetics. You have been in a medical induced coma until we were able to repair all the synthetic parts in your body." Miranda explained with hurt in her tone.

"How long… Miranda?" I asked firmly as I felt my chest tighten.

"Five years." Miranda said looking down at her hands.

"Five years? Where is my crew? Where is Ashley?" I demanded worried that I had lost Ashley again. She lost me once for two years and now five. Did she even know I was alive?

"They are fine. On a mission for Hackett I believe and classified as always. Captain Williams is the commanding officer of the Normandy. She has a new crew. Your old crew is everywhere doing other jobs." Miranda told her with a smile, and then checked the monitors beside my bed.

"Ashley is a Captain?" I said as I felt my heart sink wondering how she felt about me being in a coma for five years. Had she moved on?

"Shepard please don't worry," Miranda placed her hand upon mine noticing the look on my face. "Ashley was just here a week ago along with a few of your friends. Ashley is always here; holding your hand and telling you to pull through. Ashley loves you very much Shepard. She even leaves vids for you and we play them a few times a week to try to get you to wake up.

Miranda went to a viewing screen and pressed a few buttons until Ashley's face came up upon the screen.

Ashley was sitting in Shepard's cabin on the Normandy. She was wearing her Captain uniform and looked older. Her long hair was cut short just above her ears. Ashley was beautiful but still a soldier.

"Skipper. I hope you can heard me and come back to me soon. Your crew is driving me insane wondering when you are coming back. I'm not you and never could be you. This isn't my crew or even my ship. "Ashley smiled as she looked to get lost in a thought.

"I really have no idea what I'm doing. I never thought I would even be a Captain, lead

my own crew and ship. I miss you and I wish you were here. When you do wake up we are taking a vacation or go on that date you promised me. Just you and me. Maybe I will retire. We can get a little home somewhere quiet with a dog or two….Shepard I love you and I wish you would just wake up," Ashley stated before the vid ended.

I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at Miranda.

"That was a few year ago when she was having some trouble dealing with her missions and having to leave you. There are many more if you are interested in watching them all," Miranda said with a smile.

"I would like that thanks you, but Miranda when can I get out of here?"

"I have to run a few more test but they should only take a few days. We also have to get you up and walking again, then we will see about getting you released. I'm sure Hackett will want to see you first."

"Are you working for the Alliance now Miranda" I asked looking at her uniform and the why she held herself like a soldier.

"Yes Special Medical Consult and also a Commander for the Alliance. When I'm not here I'm running medical missions on the SSV Clinton." Miranda told me with another smile. "Guess you rub off on us all."


	4. Chapter 4-Love Strong

~2 weeks later~

"Where is Ashley, Liara?" Shepard asked in a tired voice as Liara did scans on Shepard's implants.

Shepard stayed still on her back as Liara ran her Omni tool over her body. Stopping at different areas of her body to take notes.

"Ashley is in the Hades Nexus Cluster on a mission for the alliance. Hackett has informed her that you are awake but she has to finish the mission before returning since she is up for promotion again," Liara told her old friend with a smile as she shut off her Omni tool.

"I miss her Liara," Shepard said sadly as she slowly sat up in her hospital bed.

"Shepard, Ashley loves you and has been here every moment she could. She holds your hand, brushes your hair and sometimes cries. It has been five years since the war and everyone has moved on except Ashley. She is always here waiting for you to wake up because she can't let you go. The wait has been difficult,changed her and even aged Ashley. I never quite understood until I felt love myself. I would do the same if it was me," Liara told her with a smile and touched her hand gently.

"Did the famous Dr. Liara T'soni finally settle down?" Shepard joked then watched Liara's cheeks blush.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you who won my heart Shepard," Liara said shy sitting down in a chair beside Shepard.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked knowing he liked Liara for many years.

"Oh by the Goddess no. Garrus married Tali about two years ago. They became ambassadors for their people and work with the council. I married Samantha Traynor," Liara told Shepard who held her heart.

"Specialist Traynor? I would never guessed that one, but was always staring at you. Well actually she stared at all the women on board," Shepard stated with a small laugh.

"She is great by the way. We have a three year old daughter and we are also having a human baby. Sam is three months pregnant," Liara said as her face glowed with joy.

"Congrats. I'm happy for you. Now back to Ashley. What happen to her after I died for the second time?" Shepard asked as her grin fainted and she adjusted her weak legs under the blanket.

Liara watched Shepard and knew she was uncomfortable in the hospital bed. Her legs were still weak from none use, especially her rebuilt leg. She will have a lot of rehab to walk normal again. She looked into Shepard's pleading eyes and knew she needed answers. She needed to know if the woman she loved was emotionally alright.

"Well at first she took it very hard. She drank a lot, locked herself away in your cabin and cried herself to sleep every night. Then one day she was normal again. Took nearly a year but Ashley was back at being herself. I big pain in everyone's ass," Liara said with a smile and a small laugh as she remember the last few months she spent on the Normandy before setting up her office of the new Citadel.

"That sounds like Ashley," Shepard stated with a grin as she remembered Ashley's stubborn personally.

"I think she closed her emotions off during that year. We all did because we thought you were gone, but when we found you she changed again. Ashley broke the moment we told her you were alive. I don't think I have ever seen a human cry as much as she did and also be very happy at the same time," Liara stated as a tear came to her eye as she remember that moment four years ago.

"I wish she was here. The vids are great but I want to see her, touch her," Shepard looked down sadly at her hands. She rubbed her right hand over the scars across her left. Her right hand was new not one scar, but her left was a mess.

Liara touched Shepard's right hand and she looked up with red bloodshot eyes into Liara's blue eyes.

"It will be alright Shepard. She will be back, I promise," Liara gently gave her hand a squeeze before sitting back in her chair.

"So everyone has visited me except James. Where is he?" Shepard asked changing the subject.

"Pour James was killed two years ago in an ambush. He was servicing on the SSV Lincoln and they were attacked by Bartarians. They are the only group giving us problems. Talks about slavers and terrorist attacks on colonies," Liara explained with a sad voice.

"I hate Bartarians," Shepard stated then looked up when she heard the door to her room open.

Miranda entered and gave Shepard a friendly smile.

"How are you feeling Shepard?" Miranda asked approaching her bed side.

"Can't wait to get out of here," Shepard stated.

"Well you may get your wish. Looks like all your implants are working and you should be released soon. First we need to get you walking again or at least walking with a cane," Miranda told her friend with a smile.

"Thank you both for everything. For saving my life...again."

"Ashley left you a surprise," Miranda announced holding up a key card and handing it to Shepard.

Shepard stared down at the card and was confused.

"It's to a small house here on Earth. She set it up a year ago just in case you woke up and she was away on a mission. It's a few miles from the alliance headquarters and the docking station. You will have a place to go when you are released," Miranda explained.

"She thought of everything," Shepard said as tears came to her eyes.

"No, Ashley just loves you, now let's get you out of that bed," Miranda stated moving to Shepard's side.

Shepard moved her legs to the side of the bed while Miranda brought over a wheelchair.

"So old fashion," Shepard stated as Liara and Miranda helped her stand and guide her into the chair.

"Old Fashion sometimes works. Most of the high tech hover chairs are being used at Vancouver Medical, so we get second best. All our budget was used to keep you alive. So either have a hover chair or still be in a coma. Your choice Commander?" Liara joked as she pushed Shepard out of her room.

"At least you get your exercise," Shepard smiled.

"Oh you will be getting your soon enough," Liara stated as she pushed her into the rehab room.

"Time to walk again Shepard," Miranda said standing next to the balance bars and flared up her biotics.

"Let's do this," Shepard said with the same look she always had before entering battle. Serious and ready.


	5. Chapter 5-Home is not a home without you

I looked at the front door for a few minutes before walking inside. I have never had my own home before. I had rented apartments but never for too long. My last place, a gift from Anderson had been destroyed with the first citadel and never felt like it was my own. I grew up on ships my whole life. The Normandy was my home then it all changed and now I am on Earth. Earth, where all this began and where I now live. Ashley and my home, if only she was here then I might feel like I'm coming home, but I feel empty.

I opened the door with the key card and slowly walked in holding tight to my cane as I lifted my bag from the porch. I dropped my bag of cloths on the couch and stop when I smell food being cooking. I wasn't excepting someone to be here. I went into defense mode as I reached for my pistol until I saw Ashley's sister Sarah step from the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel.

"Commander Shepard. I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Sarah," Sarah said as she offered her hand for me to shake.

"Sarah Williams. Nice to finally meet one of Ashley's sisters, but why are you here?" I asked her. I remember seeing her once on the Citadel after her husband was killed.

"I stay here a few months out of the year to look after the place while Ash is away. I walk her dog and feed her cat." Sarah explained.

"What?" I asked confused about the whole dog and cat thing. The only pets I ever own were my hamster and my fish. I wondered if Ashley still had them.

"Ashley has a dog and a cat. They are in the bedroom sleeping right now. I'll need to take the pup out again soon. She got them to keep her company when she is home alone. She was home a lot while you were in the hospital but this year has been rough. She's been called out on a lot more mission since the Bartarians starting attacking colonies and taking slaves again," Sarah explained.

"I hate Batarians," I whispered remember all the times I had to face them.

"They seem like the only threat right now and they are fighting in full strength," Sarah stated with a frown.

"This is all so weird. I feel like I just woke up and the Reaper war was yesterday. Have you heard from Ashley?" I asked wishing she was here.

"Last message I received was sent a few weeks ago. She was following a gang of slavers and was trying to get home. It was dated the week behind so communicates are still down. Instant messages have been hard to send or receive also," Sarah told me.

"I have been sending her messages since I woke up but I haven't received anything back yet," I told her as I leaned gently on my cane. My legs were still not strong enough to walk without it.

"I'm sure she will. I'm making lunch if you are hungry. It should be ready in a few minutes. I'm sure it will taste better then that hospital food." Sarah smiled as she went back into the kitchen.

After lunch Sarah showed me to Ashley's room so I could unpack and make myself comfortable. I sat on the edge of the bed and checked my messages on my Omni tool. i had one and it was from Admiral Hackett. He was happy I was finally released from Miranda's care and wanted to set up a meeting with me. He said he had some important business to discuss and he promised it didn't involve me going back into active duty. Hackett said I earn a retirement and he couldn't be so correct.

I was able to answer his message back then I had an alert of a new message. I opened it and my heart felt like it stopped. I finally received the message I had been waiting for.

_Addressed to: Jane Shepard/4112154_

_Addressed from: Captain Ashely Williams/SSV Normandy_

_Subject: "Longing"  
_

_Come to me in my dreams, and then_  
_By day I shall be well again!_  
_For so the night will more than pay_  
_The hopeless longing of the day._

_Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,_  
_A messenger from radiant climes,_  
_And smile on thy new world, and be_  
_As kind to others as to me!_

_Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,_  
_Come now, and let me dream it truth,_  
_And part my hair, and kiss my brow,_  
_And say, My love why sufferest thou?_

_Come to me in my dreams, and then_  
_By day I shall be well again!_  
_For so the night will more than pay_  
_The hopeless longing of the day. _

_See you soon Skipper. I miss you and I hope you are enjoying our home._

_Love, Ash_

I closed my Omni tool and closed my eyes holding back tears as I took a deep breath. Ashley was alright and I would see her again. I missed her like crazy. I opened my eyes and a picture on the nightstand caught my attention. I lifted it and smiled when I noticed it was a picture I took of Ashley and me the night before we reached London. Ashley was asleep on my arm and I wanted to capture the moment so I took it with my Omni tool. I sent the picture to Ashley the moment I watched her leave on the Normandy before I entered the beam. It was the last happy moment we were together. A tear rolled down my cheek as I wondered how she felt when she received this picture on the Normandy and i was gone.

Something touched my leg bringing my out of my thought and made me jump. i looked down and saw a fluffy grey cat rubbing along my legs. I sat the picture down and slowly picked up the cat and stood.

"What might your name be Fluffy kitty?" I asked the cat as it purred in my arms.

"Her name is Commander and the dog's name is Skip," I frozen as the soft, gently voice of an angel said from the doorway.

I looked up and made eye contact with the beautiful honey brown eyes I had dreamed about the past five years.

"Ashley," I spoke feeling my heart race as she entered the room dressed in a pressed Captain's uniform and her hair cut so short. She looked so different but I loved her all the same.

I sat the cat, I knew now as Commander upon the bed and stepped towards Ashley. We both wrapped are arms around each other and held on tightly. It had been so long.

Ashley sobbed into my shoulder as we held each other. Soon she pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes before cupping my face in her hands and kissing my lips deeply. I felt my skin warm with her touch and I smiled in her kiss as I ran my hand through her short hair. I pulled back and stared into her face. I could see Liara was right about how the last five years had been rough on Ashley. She was different, tougher and had grey around her ears.

"What is it Skipper?" Ashley asked noticing the look in my eyes.

"You are so beautiful," I said as I gently placed a kiss upon her lips.

"No I'm not. I look like shit. Just battled a hundred Batarians. I don't think I have been shot at so much in my life, even following your ass into battle. This was crazy," Ashley said as she sat down on her bed. I followed and sat beside her with my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Captain Williams," I said and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you are finally here. When you are have to ship back out?"

Ashley took my hand into hers and smiled.

"Well it depends. I was promoted today and was given an office at Alliance headquarters," Ashley stated with a proud grin.

"Promoted?" I asked wondering what rank she was now.

"You are looking at the first Admiral in the Williams family tree. My father would be proud." Ashley beamed with a proud smile.

"I'm proud and I love you," Shepard said then kissed Ashley again deeply.


	6. Chapter 6- The quiet before the storm

"Admiral Williams, we have a problem," Corporal Owens announced in a rush as soon as Ashley entered her office.

It had been almost a seven months since her promotion. Being off the battle field and behind a desk took a while for Ashley to get use to but she enjoyed the down time. It gave her the much needed time to spend with Shepard. It was new to both of them to have a normal life together. They spent every moment Ashley wasn't working together.

"What is it Corporal?" Ashley asked as she sat behind her desk and glanced at the photo taken a few months ago at the beach with Shepard.

Owens handed her the data pad he held and stepped back.

"Batarians have attacked our Alliance bases on Horizon. Reports state they have taken at least thirty humans as slaves including several Alliance personal," he told Ashley the report.

Ashley looked over the report and rubbed her face. A whole colony destroyed. Over a hundred Alliance soldiers killed along with civilians workers. One Alliance cruiser was destroyed during fire fights. But the Batarians brought a large army and have taken over parts of Horizon.

"This is getting out of hand," Ashley said handing the data pad back to Owens.

"Do you want me to alert Admiral Hackett and Rear Admiral Sanchez?" Owens asked.

"Yes," Ashley said knowing they were finally going to war against the Batarian Slavers.

"Admiral Williams ready the second fleet and report to Horizon. Admiral Hackett and the fifth fleet are in root to Horizon as we speak. I will ready the Sixth Fleet and stand by until we know what we are up against," Admiral Sanchez told Ashley over the Alliance headquarters QEC.

"Yes sir we will be ready," Ashley told him then cut communications and turned to Owens who waited behind her. "Ready my fleet. Tell my crew I will be aboard the Normandy in one hour."

"Yes Admiral," Owens said.

Ashley walked out of Alliance Headquarters to her skycar and began her trip home to break the news to Shepard.

Ashley arrived home and entered to find the house empty except for the cat. She figured Shepard was either walking the dog or out for a job along with the dog. She sent a message of her omni tool telling Shepard she was home and needed to speak to her.

It didn't take long for Shepard to return home along with Skip in tow.

"Hey," Shepard said with a smile as she entered their house and removed Skip's leash.

Skip ran up to Ashley excited to see her mommy. She bent down and scratches her loyal companion's head.

"I have to leave on assignment Jane," Ashley said wasting no time to tell her the bad news.

"When?" Shepard asked wondering why Ashley would have to leave unless it was very serious. Ashley was the Admiral of Earth's assigned fleet. A gift from Hackett to keep her close to Shepard.

"Now. I came home to pack some cloths and things then I have to report to my fleet. We are heading to Horizon to meet up with Hackett to stop the Batarian attacks," Ashley explained her mission to her lover.

Shepard saw the hurt in Ashley's eyes so she step closer and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. Ashley put her arms around Shepard's waist and laid her head upon her shoulder and sobbed.

"I don't want to leave you," Ashley said between her sobs.

"I know, but this is your duty to the Alliance. I understand what you must do and I'll be right here when you get back," Shepard said kissing Ashley's head.

"Thank you Jane," Ashley said pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I have to get ready."

"I wish I could go with you Chief," Shepard said sitting upon their bed after following her into their bedroom and watched Ashley pack her duffle bag with cloths.

"I wish you could too, but you are retired Jane and you deserve to relax. You have done enough and we all owe you are lives," Ashley stated as she kissed Shepard's forehead then closed her duffle bag.

Shepard grabbed Ashley's waist and pulled her between her legs.

"Promise me you will be careful Ash? Shepard said wrapping her arms around Ashley's waist.

Ashley touched Shepard's face and smiled. "I promise Skipper. I love you."

"And I love you," Shepard smiled.

~Five days later-Horizon Alliance base Sector 2~

"Hackett we need ground support! The Batarians are everywhere!" Ashley shouted as she took cover behind an overturned sky car just outside the destroyed Alliance base on Horizon.

Since touching down an hour ago, Ashley and her team had been in firefights with the Batarians. Her assault team was now down to half after an ambush took out six of her ground troops.

"Williams, ground support is in route," Hackett said back to Ashley.

Ashley felt a sting in her shoulder. She looked at her armor and found her shoulder guard destroyed and a bullet hole in her right shoulder.

"Damn it," she said applying medi-gel to the wound as Captain Franklin stood guard.

"Admiral, you okay?" Commander Grant asked taking cover beside Ashley.

"Yeah, just took one to the shoulder. Where is your team Commander?" Ashley asked not seeing the same amount of Alliance soldiers as before.

"We lost most on landing. They took out two of our shuttles. The rest of my team is up ahead trying to find a way around these bastards," Grant stated to Ashley as two other soldiers joined them.

"Same here Admiral," Captain Franklin stated. "We lost one shuttle and nearly half our forces on landing. I have never seen so many Batarians and why here? What's so important about Horizon?"

An explosion rocked the ground around them. Ashley looked over the sky car and saw at least a hundred Batarians fighting their way through the Alliance soldiers just a head of them.

"We need to them out before they rip us apart. Everyone on me," Ashley stated then come out of cover.

Everywhere shots rang out. Ashley took aim and began taking out Batarians with her assault rifle. Captain Franklin and Commander Grant followed. Suddenly four shuttles landed behind them and loads of Alliance soldiers joined the fight.

A blast hit Ashley in the back and knocked her hard to the ground. She slowly pulled herself up as shots flow all around her. Her back felt like it was on fire. A Batarians charged at her and she pulled her pistol and shot him between his four eyes. She forced herself to stand straight and continued to shot the approaching Batarians.

"Admiral Williams, on your six!" Captain Franklin shouted.

Ashley looked at Captain Franklin then watched as a group of Batarians started attacking him. They knocked his assault rifle from his hands then began kicking him to the ground. Ashley rushed to aid Franklin but something struck her in the back of her helmet knocking her to the ground once again. She rolled over but a boot stopped her from moving an inch. Ashley looked up and saw an ugly Batarian holding a gun to her head.

"Do not move human!" he shouted as he pressed hard down with his boot.

Ashley tried to fight him but two other Batarians pulled her off the ground while the one who had his foot on her pulled her helmet off.

"Admiral Ashley Williams, nice to finally meet one of the heroes of the Reaper invasion," he said in her face.

Ashley spit in his face and struggled against the two holding her arms.

The Batarian wiped his face with a slight laugh then punched Ashley hard in the face breaking her nose and knocking her unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7- Belly of the beast

"Shepard," Sanchez greeted her with no emotion as she entered Alliance headquarters.

Shepard didn't know why she was asked to Alliance headquarters. But the message was clear and she knew it was important.

"Admiral Sanchez nice to see you again," Shepard said shaking his hand and taking the seat across from his desk.

Sanchez sat on the edge of his desk and looked nervously down at his hands. "Shepard we would like to reinstate you back into active duty."

"Why? I'm enjoying my retirement sir," Shepard stated wondering what was really going on.

Sanchez stood and went to his office window.

"Shepard the Batarians have caused a lot of death and destruction. We have lost so many and Horizon is our biggest lost so far. We lost three alliance bases, over four hundred soldiers and at least fifty civilians," Sanchez explained with sadness and fear in his voice.

Shepard's chest felt tight as his words played through her head. Ashley had been sent to Horizon a week ago.

"Ashley?" Shepard asked fearing the worst.

"Admiral Williams is missing in action. Several witnessed her being dragged onto a Batarian shuttle," Sanchez stated turning his attention now to Shepard. "We want you to find her."

Shepard stood and tightened her fist. Ashley was taken by the Batarians and Shepard knew what they did to human prisoners.

"I'll do it. But I want to pick me team. I need the best if we will win this war and get Ash back," Shepard stated as she felt her anger building inside her.

"Very well," Sanchez told her.

Ashley woke suddenly feeling like her head was slit open. She looked around and figured she was in some sort of ships empty cargo room. Ashley tried to stand but found that her arms and legs were chained to a chair that was bolted to the floor. Her upper section of her armor had been removed and she noticed her shoulder had been bandaged.

"I see you are awake," A Batarian approached and stared down at her with a strange smirk.

"What do you want?" Ashley demanded looking up to see he was the same Batarian that struck her.

"Answers some questions first and maybe I'll tell you what I want," he said with a smile as he pressed a button on the wall.

The chains on Ashley wrist lifted through a hole in the ceiling forcing her to stand. Now she was hanging from the ceiling with her arms above her head. Ashley gritted her teeth as the pain in her shoulder returned. The chair lowered into the floor behind her. The Batarian circled her and then struck her with his fist to her lower stomach.

Ashley let out a scream as the pain wrecked through her body.

"What do you want from me?" Ashley hissed through her teeth.

"First let me introduce myself. My name is General Gladus," he said pointing to his chest.

"And I should care. All you bastards look the same to me," Ashley stated holding tight to the chains around her wrist.

Gladus punched her in the stomach even harder this time causing her to bent over in pain.

"You see Admiral Williams you aren't important to me. I only need you for one reason. You are very important to the Alliance and they will come for you. They will send someone special to rescue the famous Admiral of the Normandy," Gladus stated then stuck Ashley again in the stomach.

Ashley bent over and spit blood to the floor. He was causing her internal damage. She took a deep breath and knew when the pain struck her that she had a broken rib or a few. He would beat her to death if he really wanted too. She was no use to him, the Batarians usually only took human males for slaves. When we got what he needed from her, she would be killed.

"The Alliance won't send a rescue for me. I'm missing in action and I'm just one soldier. I'm not that important," Ashley told him as she caught her breath through the pain.

"You are important. You are a war hero and you are Commander Shepard's lover. Shepard owes me her life," Gladus stated as he snarled his lips at the thought of Shepard.

" You want Shepard? Is that what this is about? It's was all a trap to try to get Shepard here," Ashley stated knowing now what he wanted.

"Yes I want the Hero's head on my table. I want her dead for what she has done to my people. I watched her kill my father and my three brothers on Elysium. She took my whole family away from me," he snared in Ashley's face with anger.

Ashley knew the story's of the Skyllian Blitz on Elysium. Shepard was on shore leave when the attack on the colony began. She was award the Star of Terra for her bravely against the Batarian slavers. It was the day Shepard became a war hero and everyone knew her name. She saved the colony and killed several Batarians single handed.

"Shepard is retired and won't come rescue me. The Alliance will never come for me," Ashley stated as she fought back tears knowing she would die here at the hands of this mad Batarian.

"We will see about that," he said walking out slamming the door, leaving her chained in the middle of room.

Ashley felt her month fill with blood again and she spit on the floor then began to sob heavy as she hung by the chains around her wrist. She knew her injuries where terrible and it was just a matter of time before they would finish her off. She wished she could tell Shepard how much she loved her. And the thought of dying and leaving Shepard alone after all the times Shepard had came back from the death upset her even more. Ashley felt like she failed Shepard. She failed her heart.

Ashley didn't realize until an alarm sounded that she had fallen asleep. She jerked her head up and saw two Batarians entered the cargo hold and approached her. They both began striking Ashley in the stomach.

"Stupid human. You think you are tough. We are going to beat you to death!" One shouted in Ashley's face as she struggled against their beating.

Soon Ashley went limp and they stopped hitting her. One of the Batarians removed the chains on her wrist and feet then dropped Ashley's limp body hard to the cold metal floor. Once Ashley hit the cold floor she began to wake up again. The pain was almost unbearable but she was still alive. She looked up and saw that both of Batarians had their backs to her and were discussing the plans for her. One had a pistol on his belt. Ashley stood quickly and slow. Then quickly removed the one Batarians' gun and shot both of them in the head before they knew what happen. Ashley fell to her knees and cried out in pain. She hoped the Alarm was good news and involved a rescue. She slowly got to her feet again and headed towards the door.

"Chief!" Shepard shouted through the ship hearing gun fire ahead of her.

"Up ahead. There is a life sign I believe is Ashley," Liara stated looking at her Omni tool.

"Let's move," Shepard stated as she continued down the corridor.

Two Batarians came out of a side room with weapons drawn and before they had the chance to fire Shepard shot them dead. They could still head gun firing ahead if them. Then it stop and someone was slowly running towards them. Around the corner they came face to face with who it was.

"Ash," Shepard stated as she lowered her gun.

"Jane!" Ashley stated with surprise as she leaned against the wall holding her stomach and the pistol tightly.

Shepard grabbed the frail Ashley's shoulder and brought her into a hug. Shepard looked down at Ashley and noticed how injured she was. Blood ran down her face, she was dirty and blood stained her shirt all around her shoulder.

"Ashley you are hurt," Shepard stated as she pulled away.

"Just a little," Ashley said stepping back as she felt her head spin and almost falling over but Shepard held her up.

"Miranda I need medi gel quick. Jack and Garrus stand guard while we patch up the admiral," Shepard stated to her team.

"Yes, General," Garrus stated and held his rifle up and readied himself for more Batarians.

Ashley sat against the wall and took a small painful breath. She smiled up at Shepard not believing she was really here.

"What are you doing here Jane? She shouldn't be in combat you still aren't a hundred percent with your leg." Ashley asked as she watched Shepard apply medi gel to her wounds.

"Ash no one else is qualified enough to rescue you. They asked me to come out of retirement," Shepard gave her a proud smile.

"Thank you but Shepard this is what they want. It's a trap. We need to get out of here before General Gladus finds you, "Ashley explained as she felt the pain in her shoulder begin to ease, but the rest of her body still ached.

Shepard touched Ashley's ribs and she jumped from the pain.

"You have a few broken ribs, but I think you are going to be alright. Can you stand?" Shepard said offering her a hand.

Ashley took Shepard's hand and slowly stood. She was feeling better but her ribs were still painful when she moved.

"Where are they?" Jack asked noticing how quiet it had become.

Shepard looked to her team and realized it was too quiet. Something wasn't right at all.

"We need to move," Shepard said to the team, then turned to Ashley. "Are you alright to walk Admiral?"

"I'm fine, but Shepard we need to be careful. Gladus wants you dead," Ashley said to her lover.

"Let him try." Shepard gave her a grin then kissed her cheek gently.

Ashley smiled then followed Shepard, Liara and Jack as they continued down the quiet hallway. Garrus, Miranda and Tali followed in the rear.

They approached a door and stopped just outside.

"Scans show this is entrance to the bridge and there are two life forms in another room on the other side," Liara told Shepard checking over her scans.

"I'm going in," Shepard pressed the door controls and stepped in with her assault rifle ready. As soon as she entered the doorway a force field dropped behind her blocking the door not allowing the others to follow.

"What is this shit!" Jack stated hitting the force field with her biotics.

"What is going on? Can you drop it Tali?" Shepard demanded to her team.

"Working on it," Tali stated as she began taking scans of the door controls.

The sound of someone clapping their hands behind Shepard caused her to jump and spin back around away from the door.

"Commander Shepard, so nice of you to join our little party," Gladus stated as he stepped onto the bridge from a side room.

Shepard aimed her gun at him and waited to see what his next move would be.

"It's General now," Shepard said not taking her eyes from him.

"I'm unarmed so you can drop your weapon, General Shepard. I just want to chat for a minute," He said as he leaned against a control console.

"What do you want?" Shepard demanded still not lowering her gun.

"Oh just some revenge for what you did to my family," Gladus told her then pushed a few buttons on the console.

"Don't move," Shepard shouted and aimed her gun at his head.

Gladus lifted his arms slightly and grinned.

"There is nothing you can do to me to stop my revenge. You can shot me now but you will still all die. You and everyone that is close to you. You killed my family on Elysium and I'm going to kill all of yours here on Horizon," he said as he stepped away from the console.

A window opened at the front of the bridge and Shepard saw what he was talking about. Her heart felt like it stopped when she noticed they were heading to the surface.

"In about forty-five minutes this ship is going to crash into the last Alliance base on Horizon and you and everyone on board will die," Gladus explained then gave her a deep evil laugh.

"Bastard!" Shepard stated as she shot him square in the chest, knocking him dead to the floor.

"Shepard behind you!" Garrus shouted from the force field at the door.

Shepard turned to see a very large Batarian coming out of the side room. He raised his canon looking weapon and shot at her. The blast hit her in the chest, knocking out her shields and causing Shepard to fall to the floor. Shepard shook her head from the blast and began to get up when the Batarian touched the back of her neck with an electro probe. She dropped back to the floor feeling the electric shook shake through her body.

"Jane! Get us in there now Tali," Ashley shouted to Tali as she watched Shepard's body go limp.

"I'm working on it Ashley. I almost have it," Tali stated continuing to work on the door controls.

The Batarian kicked Shepard in the side to make sure she was unconscious. When she didn't move, he reached down and lifted her from the floor. When he had her a few feet from the floor a gun shoot sounded causing him to jump and dropped Shepard. He looked stunned down at the hole in his chest and then at Shepard who was staring up at him holding tight to her shotgun.

"Stupid Batarians, I'm General Shepard and I'm not that easy to defeat," She stated as she pulled the trigger against this time at his head.

The Batarian fell forward and Shepard rolled over out of his landing path. She stood quickly and ran to the door.

"Tali door!" Shepard shouted.

"Got it!" Tali shouted back as the force field dropped.

Ashley ran into Shepard's arms and kissed her firmly upon the lips.

"You had me worried for a minute Shepard," Ashley stated looking into her eyes.

"We haven't won yet, this ship is crashing and we have about thirty minutes to stop it," Shepard told her as she pulled away and joined Tali and Miranda at the console.

"He sabotaged his own ship," Miranda stated looking at the console in shock.

"The controls are all out of sync. We don't have enough time to fix it. I can't stop the ship," Tali stated in a panic as she continued to work on the console.

"We crashed the shuttle landing in their docking bay, so how are we getting out of here?" Garrus asked as he stared at the large window with Horizon coming into view.

Shepard took Ashley's hand and started towards the door.

"Get one of their shuttles online and we will meet you in fifteen minutes. If we aren't there by then you leave without us," Shepard stated to her team as she walked with Ashley out of the room.

"Shepard, what are we going to do?" Ashley asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Whatever it takes Ash. Whatever it that," Shepard told her quietly with the strange look in her eye and then she smiled giving Ashley's hand a tight squeeze.


End file.
